Sorry for the inconvenience
by LifisshortbutsoamI
Summary: Simon is a literature student at Watford University and he has way to many problems. He really needs to finish an assignment, his inspiration is gone and the most beautiful boy on campus thinks he is stalking him. Baz is a music student and doesn't know what this (very cute) boy has to do in front of his dorm room. A lot of fluff, angst and awkwardness ensues
1. Chapter 1

**Simon**

Today was a particularly shitty day. My alarm didn't go off, I was late for morning class and I have a fiction writing assignment due next week. And as if that isn't enough, it´s raining. I start running to avoid getting completely soaked.

While trying to get to my building as fast as possible, I think about my assignment and the stupid topic my professor chose. Try to convey an emotion in a 1000 words short story. That´s a terribly vague task and I have no idea where to start.

When I arrive at my dorm room, nobody´s there. As always. My roommate, Niall, is a busy guy. I thing he is doing more extracurriculars than anybody else I know. He is majoring in drama, I think. Well, I don´t know much about him, as he is always gone.

I make my way to my closet, searching for something dry to replace my wet clothes. I try to keep the room tidy, but my closet is an absolute mess. Clothes are piled up everywhere, except where they should be. And, to be honest, I don't do my laundry as often as I want to. It takes at least five minutes to find something acceptable.

After changing into jeans and a sweatshirt, I pack my laptop and some other stuff into a bag and prepare to head for a local bookshop with a small café. Ideas come to me more easily when I sit in a room filled with books, hushed conversations and the smell of coffee. Sometimes, I meet my friend Penny there. She works at the bookstore and always tells me funny stories about weird costumers.

But when exiting my room, I hear faint music. It´s a beautiful, sad melody played on what I think is a violin. Absently, I start going in the direction where I suspect the source of the sound. In a trancelike state, my feet seem to move all by themselves passing door after door, go around a corner and finally reach the right room…

I abruptly stop. What am I doing? Maybe I´ll scare off some hot girl (or boy…) who doesn't suspect to be stalked by some stranger who heard them play. Too late, I hear that the music has stopped…

**Baz**

As I leave my room to attend my next lesson, I nearly run into a boy standing in front of my room. He has bronze hair, deep blue eyes and goldish skin with freckles. He looks at me and his expression can only be described as dumbfounded and very flustered. I raise an eyebrow and blush slowly creeps up his cheeks .

"Sorry, I was just… I mean I am… well…" He stampers out, his mimics slowly changing to a horrified look. He continues to blubber out something about hearing me play. It´s awkward (and weirdly endearing). I try not to smile and force my mouth into my best sneer.

"Next time" I say coolly "just don´t get caught. Even though I´m flattered, I don´t like getting stalked. My next class starts in 20 minutes, so if you would excuse me…" He looks at my like a sad puppy, eyes all wide, lips slightly parted (Beautiful lips, I would like to add). He tilts his head, like he needs to process what I just said.

"Oh, of course." He seems to have regained his composure and replies in a polite, but stiff tone of voice. "Sorry for the inconvenience"


	2. Chapter 2

**Simon**

"I am sooo stupid. Why have I done this Penny? I want to lock myself in my dorm room and never leave it again. Ever. "I slum back in my chair and groan. Penny doesn't look impressed at all.

"Well the situation was entirely your fault. No wonder that bloke was a little confused..." She stands up. "I really enjoy listening to you complaining, but some off us have a job to do. And didn't you want to work on some story?" With that she leaves me alone in my misery to return behind the counter.

I let my eyes wander around the shop. It's a very calm day, only two other costumers sit at their tables, reading and drinking coffee. The new American student working in the cafe who's name I totally forgot (Mick... Micheal... i really don't know) starts talking to Penny. She blushes and quickly looks in my direction. I raise an eyebrow. What the actual...?

I try to concentrate. Which emotion should I pick for my essay? Happiness, anger or sadness are obvious and boring. In my current situation, embarrassment and self pity would be quiet suitable, but I really want to stop thinking about the utter and complete failure that my life is. After one whole hour without a hint of an idea I have enough. While stuffing my things into my back, I quickly say goodbye to Penny and go for a walk.

**Baz**

Violin practice is boring, as per usual. My professor has been ranting for over 15 minutes about the right way to accentuate in baroque music. I let my mind wander. I think about that boy from earlier and smile involuntarily. It was nice to be complimented for once in a while.

When all your friends and teachers are as good as you (or even better), you forget that there are people who appreciate your talent. Normally there is your family to remind you, but my parents want me to continue my "legacy" and become a politician.

It would be nice to have someone in your life who really cares about what you like and want…

**Simon**

The next day, I avoid spending time in the dorm hallway even if that means being a little rude with you neighbors. I am still not over the music incident. But when I am alone, I sometimes catch myself thinking about the boy with dark hair and deep gray eyes. And those thoughts aren't connected to feeling of embarrassment but to something else I can't put my finger on…

Even though I have my assignment to do, I am not able to write anything and I am kind of growing desperate. I went back to the cafe, I went on long strolls through the local park, I even sat on a bench on campus locking at people and imagining their emotion. Penny told me to write about my own feelings, but what am I feeling?

**Baz**

When leaving my professor's room, I see a bright yellow sign saying "In need of a live band/ solo player for our cafe. If your interested call us or come over to talk to us" followed by a number and an address. I could use some live playing experience and a little extra cash wouldn't hurt either. I take out my phone and type in and save the number.

As I enter my apartment, I put my violin down and call the cafe. One of the employees who introduces herself as Penelope responds. She seems delighted and tells me that I can give it a try this Friday. If I "fit in" and still want to do it, we will set up some kind of contract.

After hanging up, I feel relieved. That went far better than expected. Involuntarily I hope that a certain boy with bronze hair and blue eyes will be there, even if that's super unrealistic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Simon**

I sit on my bed, laptop in front of me, tipping words that don't make any sense to me. I decided it was better to write something, even if it is terrible. I mindlessly scroll through the word vomit I produced determined to edit at least something, when my phone rings.

"Hi Simon, I wondered whether you wanted to come to the café this evening. You know, get some inspiration or stuff like that."

"Penny, you know that the last times I came over it didn't help. It's absolutely hopeless." I sigh and look at my laptop. "Everything I write is complete shit!"

"But we have live music today. Maybe that could help. Your problem won't solve itself when you stay in your room. Please, come over." She continues to rant about how I have to be there tonight and I recognize that I fight a losing battle.

"Okay, okay. When should I be there?" I ask. I can practically hear Penny's smug grin.

"Half past 7 would be perfect and don't even think about staying at home. After her threat, she just hangs up.

Well, maybe Penny's right. It can't get worse, that's sure. With one last spiteful glance at the meaningless words I wrote, I close my laptop and pack up my things .Because of the chilly evening air, I take my leather jacket and leave the room.

**Baz**

I nervously look at the costumers sitting in front of me. Nearly every table is taken and I have the feeling that some of them have come for my music. A giddy feeling in my chest makes me want to hide behind the counter, but that would rob me of the last bit of dignity I have left.

The girl that I had been talking to on the phone seems to be waiting for somebody. She watches the door as intensely as a tigress her victim. When she catches me inspecting her, she gives me thumbs-up. I must look even more miserable than I feel.

A person with a brown leather jacket walks down the street and Penny starts to wave at him. He has bronze hair. But it couldn't be him, right ?

**Simon**

I enter the café and relax at the sight of Penny waving at me excitedly. I take a seat and ask her who is going to play tonight. When she says it's some young dude with a violin, I focus on the person on the small stage for the first time only to meet his gaze.

It's him!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Baz

It's him. I feel the blush creeping up my pale cheeks and focus on what I am playing. I can practically sense his gaze on me, but I am not going to look at him. My thoughts are completely fixed on the song I am playing except for the small voice in the back of my head screaming at me to look at him.

Finally, the song has ended and I put down my violin as the people start applauding. I barely register it, too focussed on avoiding a certain persons blue eyes. As soon as the audiences stops, I stand up and nearly run into the small backroom where I left my things. This was a bad idea…

Simon

This was a bad idea. I am still completely shocked and Penny wouldn't stop looking at me with that amused impression on her face. I turn to her.

"Why are you looking at me like this?" I ask her and she smiles at me innocently.

"Oh, it's just that I love watching your gay panic. Your cluelessness is weirdly endearing, my friend" She laughs and I want to smack that smug grin off her darn face.

"First of all, I am not in a gay crisis. Secondly, this was your fault so shut up" I sigh and stand up. "I will go home"

Penny pulls me back into my seat. "No, you are not leaving. Take out your laptop and write. Your writers block isn't going to solve itself."

I roll my eyes and glance over to the door thinking how fast I could be there withpit her catching and smacking me.

"Don't. even. Think. About. It." She shoots me a death glare and I slowly sink back into my seat just in time for HIM to go back onto the stage.

Baz

He is still there. I have to force myself not to sigh in relief. I dare to slightly smile at him, lift my violin and start playing again. I pour all the sorrow into the song, my parents and their expectations, my illness and the feeling of being a disappointment.

But there is one nice feeling dominating them all. The bitter sweetness of hope, because all I wish for right now, is for that boy to like me back.


End file.
